The Final Mystery
by Mirabilem Electo
Summary: Now that Sam Westing is really gone it is time for the truth to finally come out...


"Darn! You beat me again! Next time I will not fall for the queen's sacrifice. Again!" Alice Wexler Deere shouted to her Aunt T.R. T.R. wasn't listening for she was still very depressed after the funeral that morning. She still couldn't believe it. Sam Westing was really dead.

"Alice, why don't you go and ask Uncle Theo for a snack," T.R. asked Alice. She had to get together. Should she tell Theo about who Julian R. Eastman's real identity was now that he is dead? Or should she just leave it be. Suddenly T.R. had the perfect idea.

"You are probably all wondering why I asked you here. Some of you might have guessed but, it is about our friend Sam Westing." She looked out into the crowed of eleven people standing in front of her if she didn't count herself. "I would like to tell you a secret about Sam Westing that I have known since the end of the Westing Game. When we saw our friend Sandy die right before our eyes he didn't die. It was just another part of the game. In his will it said- "The heir who wins the windfall will be the one who finds the…" The last word had seemed to be cut off but that is not the case. You see, Sandy purposely interrupted so the lawyer would take a break and not keep reading giving away the 'missing' word. If he kept reading in it would have said "The heir who wins the windfall will be the one who finds the fourth." T.R. took a break to catch her breath.

"Wait, you mean to say Sam Westing had four identities?" piped in J.J. Ford who had started understanding what T.R. had said.

"Yes, that is what I mean exactly. Sam Westing's real name was Windy Windkloppel as you all might have known. The answer of the puzzle was the four winds. Take the last names of all of his disguises- WINDkloppel, WESTing, McSOUTHers, NORTHrup, and EASTman. Yes, Mr. Eastman, The Chairman of Westing Paper Products was the actual founder of the company. I know you would all want to see him but I will tell you now you can't."

"Why not? I do wish to see my Uncle!" interrupted Grace Wexler.

"Mother, be quiet!" T.R. hushed her mother. _After all these years my mother is still the same!_ T.R. thought. "None of you can see him anymore not even me," She glanced over at Theo who was in shock knowing she went to Julian Eastman's funeral a few days ago. "Now my friends, I will tell you why. Sam Westing is dead. If I didn't see him die right before my own eyes I would have never believed it. But, I will tell you he is dead. Windy Windkloppel, Sam Westing, Barney Northrup, Sandy McSouthers, and Julian R. Eastman are all dead." Now telling everyone terrible news T.R. couldn't wait to tell everyone good news. She just knew she had to wait a little while longer to tell everyone.

Sydelle Pulaski was very shocked after T.R. told everyone about Sam Westing. _Why did she wait this long to tell everybody?_ She thought to herself. Sydelle knew he had to be dead long ago but what she just heard could be true. Maybe she would do a bit of investigating to find out. She didn't fly in from Hawaii for nothing. She could hear something going on in the Great Room so she hurried back.

Angela was very excited at the moment. Not just because of her announcement but also because her sisters.

"Friends as you know we have just heard some good and terrible news. T.R. and I would like to make announcements to lift up you sprits. I will go first. I would like you all to know Denton and I are having twins!" Angela was so happy to reveal the news that had been cooped up inside of her for two weeks. She was glad that everyone reacted the way Alice did when she told her. Now it was time for T.R. to reveal her good news. "O.K. T.R. your turn!"

T.R. suddenly got nervous. It wasn't like her to be nervous but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to tell everyone. An encouraging nod from Theo boosted up her spirits.

"Umm, O.K. I can do this. Everyone, I would like to make an announcement from me and Theo. We have decided to adopt a baby!" Seeing everyone's encouraging claps and cheering made T.R. know it was the right thing to do.

**A/N- Well I wrote this two years ago... so it's not that good... but I would still like to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
